


Joint

by lovecharmforyou



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi Carl, Bisexual Carl Gallagher, I’m not a good writer, Juvie, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Gun Violence, Season/Series 06, Short Chapters, carl x nick, carlxnick, gay relationship, hand holding, not slow build, slight age gap, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecharmforyou/pseuds/lovecharmforyou
Summary: People judged nick when they first see him. They see skin colour, they see size. They don’t see the inside like Carl does. He likes that carl sees the real him.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Nick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



> Carl is 15, Nick is 18.  
> This is for the three people that judos my last work which is shocking lmao. Ty for that. Please comment if you want more. :$))  
> Also while doing this I accidentally lost all the tags and shit so this is the tags and stuff is rushed

The room was silent when Nick walked in. Carl didn't seem to mind so nick didn't either. He was used to getting judged for his size and skin colour. The way he looked wasn't his choice. He never knew until juvie. He was a little nine year old. He got bigger, and they started treating him differently. The guards that had been there since he was little were nice, they came and went. He was in the court yard when a fight broke out. Nick didn't want anyone hurt, he tried to stop it and got a year in soliataire. There was two wings of solitaire. He wasn't in the good kind. There was no bed, nothing to read and no outside contact 22 hours a day. He got out, soon after he met Carl. Carl always had his back, didn't treat him any different because of his size. Carl didn't make him talk, he understood. 

Three weeks after he met carl, he spoke. "Thank you" were the only words muttered for the first time in multiple months. He almost got hurt in the showers, but carl was there.  
Carl started watching his back in the showers, not wanting people to take advantage of his niceness.  
Once they realized he wasn't scary or mean, they would always want to hurt him. Not Carl, he was straight. 

Two months later he started talking more and more. Carl said he was a selective mute, something he's never heard of. Carl told him of a life outside the walls, outside of the country. Being locked away from civilization for 8 years, almost 9, had made him quiet. Not with Carl, they talked more and more. 

Nick was 17, his birthday in 2 weeks. Carl was worried but never said anything. He saw the looks on his face as he stared out the window, a grim expression thinking of Nick. He would never admit it. The juvie decided to not send him to prison after his birthday, they let him go. Carl was sentenced for another 5 months, 2 if he gets out on good behaviour. 

He wanted to tell carl he cared about him, wanted to thank him. But nick kept his mouth shut instead and started into Carl's eyes, the officer standing at the cell door. There was a nod of understanding, Nick didn't have to say these things out loud. 

They released him on his 18th birthday,  
With 40 dollars and a bus ticket to the city he was off, outside the fence for the first time in 9 years. No family and no friends.  
No where to go. 

He got into the city he hadn't really remembered. Going back to his old neighbourhood brung back darker memories of an early life. One he wasn't going to miss. 

Living on the streets was hard for him, he sat on the corner of Elmer and Ellis. He got enough money each day for something to eat. It was weird being in the store and allowed to buy whatever he wanted, whatever he could. The security guard followed him through the store. He wished Carl was there, he would be the one to say something. 

Two months later a rusty blue car pulled up to his spot. Driven by a man he didn't recognize, Carl jumped out. 

"Nick!" 

It was weird hearing him so excited, he seemed to forget about his ghetto accent. Carl has a huge smile, Nick was happy seeing that. 

On the walk to Carl's home he got nervous. What if Carl's family didn't like him, what if Carl didn't want him to stay. Would he go back to Elmer and Ellis?  
Banging on the door a bit too hard, Carl opened the door smiling. He took the plastic bag he got from the juvie with everything he owned. He walked in and saw a group of people who all looked at him in that way. They only saw his appearance. Carl was quick to notice, leaving his eggs and cake he got Nick out of there quick. 

They got outside, Carl would never admit, they hugged.  
And if Carl has whispered,  
"I missed you."  
Well that was nobodies business but their own. They were together again.  
He was here and ready to spend time with Carl, and meet his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m bad at writing but I’m practicing. I just wanted to write sum frank in this chapter tbh  
> I’m LEARNING to write better so please don’t judge lmao 
> 
> Warning: Don’t like don’t read

The "rounds" as Carl had so lovingly had put it were going well, offering protection to people that needed it felt good. Nick had a suspicion they weren't helping anyone. 

The first day of school in 9 years had felt amazing, smiling the whole time. Excited to learn. He saw Carl trying to pick up a girl, acting "black". Nick smiled, it was stupid but he didn't mind.  
Carl was quick to tell him that school sucked, Nick wanted to change his mind about that. 

-

The orange haired boy was eyeing him that night, he felt weird about it. Ian was his name, he was the one with the Russian lady he had met in Patsies. Nick wanted to know Carl's family as best he could. He wanted to talk to them, but hadn't really worked up the courage. 

Nick woke up and looked at the green numbers. 2:45 AM. Having a nightmare involving his father. He stood up from the bottom bunk. Facing Carl, staring at his sleeping face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to bed if he didn’t say something. 

"Carl?" 

No response.

"Carl, I can't sleep."  
The smaller boy groaned before pushing himself up. "What's up?"  
He asked rubbing his eyes.  
"I had a nightmare."  
Carl closed his eyes and exhaled. Pausing for a minute before responding.  
"I'll come down." Nick smiled and held Carl's waist as he jumped down, pressing the smaller boy against him, the height difference now glaringly obvious. Nick let go and lied down. Opening his arms waiting for Carl, he remembered sleeping with his mother like this before she died. Carl stood there staring at him in the low light. "Really?"  
Nick was silent, Carl reluctantly slid into his grip. The biggest boys arms securely around his smaller frame, pressed up against each other, Carl's face flushed red as Nick inhaled above him, holding his naked waist tighter, each finger feeling like fire. The span of his hand stretched across his whole waist, nearly covering it. It made carl feel more secure, and super awkward at the same time. 

Carl felt the hot breath against his neck. I'll just go back to the top bunk when he falls asleep. He'd thought to himself, unaware that 13 minutes later he would be dead asleep in Nick's strong arms, half naked. 

-

Fiona was doing her daily wake up calls, throwing a shirt on Ian's head. "Come on, you can't be late again or Sean won't let it slip." Ian groaned getting up his eyes were immediately drawn to Carl who was being securely held in Nick's arms. Fiona followed his line of sight. "What are they doing?"  
"Looks like they're spooning." Fiona replied with a smile on her face, "Man what happened in juvie?" Ian was now laughing lightly. Fiona shook her head and ran off. Ian wondered why they were cuddling, maybe Carl was gay or something. He wouldn't ever admit to being anything but straight. With his tough weird "black guy" act that Ian thought was funny as hell. He walks around with baggy pants, chains and cornrows. The big guy Nick didn't seem to mind. They looked fairly good together. Ian got dressed and went off after staring at the two cuddling on the bottom bunk. 

Carl heard the door shut and immediately realized the hardness in his underwear, oh god what great timing, He tried to shimmy out of Nick's grip, causing the bigger boy to tighten his grip and grumble in his sleep. Pulling Carl flush against his body, feeling a poke he nearly fell after ripping himself from Nick, running to the bathroom. Nick got up wondering what just happened, ignoring the empty feeling in his chest he got up to do his morning work out before school. School was now one of his favourite things to do besides hanging out with Carl, and he's always there at school.

An old guy, Frank, if he remembered correctly, barged in and didn't spare Nick a glance before rooting through all of Ian's things, pulling out a pill bottle and scoffing as he threw it back on the bed. Noticing Nick he stood up straight, "Hi, do you have any oxys or blow? Maybe Percocet?" Frank was wearing a woman's shirt and what looked like a skirt that was about three times too small for him. Nick just stared, usually carl would be here to talk for him. "Hello?" Nick didn't respond, he just kept on doing his work out. Frank shook his head and walked over to the drawer beside Carl's bed. Nick grabbed his wrist before he could touch the drawer. "No."  
"Oh so you can talk?"  
Nick towered over him, saying nothing.  
"He's my son I'm allowed to do this." He insisted on opening the drawer with his other hand, Nick immediately grabbed both of his wrists and twisted him around. "Jesus Christ can't a guy have free will?!" The older man shouted about to go on a rant about free will or his dead girlfriend.  
"You will not touch Carl's stuff." Nick pushed him to the open door, roughly shoving him out of the doorway. Just in time for Carl to bump into him in the hallway.  
"Your friend here just threw me out of your room!" Frank exclaimed like he was offended. "Fuck off Frank."  
"Ugh all of you Gallagher kids do not appreciate me." He grumbled running off to Fiona's room, probably about to dig through her shit too.

Carl walked to Nick who was standing in the doorway, his head nearly touching the top. "Thank you."  
Nick smiled.  
“He had it coming.”  
“Was he digging through my shit?”  
“He was trying to.” 

-

Nick couldn’t stop staring at Carl’s neck. Maybe it was weird, but his eyes were always drawn to the exposed pale skin.

“How far is it?”  
“We walked there before.”  
“Not this way.”  
“It’s not far Nick.” 

Coming up on South Wolsley Nick instinctively grabbed Carl’s small hand waiting for the “walking man” he remember his mom telling him.

Carl blushed, not trying to pull his hand back. “Yo? What are you doing?” He asked not pulling his hand away, Nicks hand was big and warm and covered his completely.  
“Don’t we hold hands at the cross walk and wait until the walking man comes on?” Carl thought he was joking till he looked at the others face, curious, like a little kid.  
I guess that’s all he knows.  
The smaller boy smiled,  
“Yeah, that’s what we’re supposed to do.” Saying that didn’t stop him from blushing.


End file.
